


Student, Bet, and Love

by yeseruri



Series: Kakashi and Sakura's Side Story [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeseruri/pseuds/yeseruri
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura made a bet. Whoever win with the highest score on the test get what they want from the loser. Kakashi won.





	Student, Bet, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> KakaSaku Month - Day 7: Same Age AU

 “Hatake Kakashi!” The teacher called his name, followed by a man with silver hair standing up and nodded. Sakura watched with a scowl as she huffed. She knew that she had lost the bet. 

     "Perfect score!“ The teacher asked with proud but Kakashi only shrugged. The whole class clapped for him, especially the girls who idolized Kakashi. Everyone except Sakura. 

     "Haruno Sakura! You are very close to a perfect score. 99%.” The teacher said proudly as well. “Both you and Kakashi are going to have a bright future I am sure! I cannot wait to see you in Konoha Private University with your big name on the magazine!” The class nodded at their classmates and made jokes about them being a genius couple. 

     Sakura cannot help but frown at that. There was no chance she would be anywhere near this prick. Not when she was in competition with him for so long. Ever since kindergarten, to be exact.

     "Next test, I will take my score back.“ Sakura threatened him "And you will buy me that teddy bear.”

    “Sakura, why are you so angry?” Kakashi sweat dropped at her “It was only one point difference, and you usually win-”

    “BECAUSE I USUALLY WIN THAT’S WHY I AM ANGRY! YOU DIDN’T EVEN STUDY!” The pink-haired screamed as everyone glanced at her. All pairs of eyes filled with confusion. Sakura noticed, she coughed and sat down again. “I wanted that teddy bear so bad…It was a limited edition!” Not to mention, Sakura could not believe that she lost to this lazy asshole.

    “I wasn’t this angry when I lost the bet against you…” Kakashi replied, but it doesn’t seem like Sakura was listening.

    The pink-haired girl sighed in disappointment “But you cannot buy this teddy anywhere…they only produce it this year…” She groaned softly and mourned for her loss, as well as the teddy that she will never get.

    “So, since you won, what do you want?” Sakura glanced at him, wanting to be fair to Kakashi. He did deserve something once in a while “Do you want anything? You never told me what you want if you win.”

    “I…” Kakashi mumbled “I want a date. School is ending soon, so I want us to…you know…” He couldn’t finish his whole sentence and had to forcibly look away to hide his red face. 

     Sakura widened her eyes, her blood ran to her cheeks, forming blushes. “Idiot, you can just ask that anytime, rather than wait until now…” Then she continued but sounded a bit guilty. “I’m sorry for calling you lazy…I knew all these time, you actually study in the library…I saw you reading your notes.”

    “Because my opponent is tough and I really want this date, that’s why I tried so hard.” Kakashi winked at her, causing Sakura to nudge his arms.

    “Idiot…” The pink-haired student felt the warmth on her cheek. Maybe this loss wasn’t too bad after all.


End file.
